PERCY JACKSON AND THE ARROWS OF LOVE
by Percabeth2011
Summary: Eros has been wreaking havoc at Camp Half-blood by shooting campers with love arrows. Percy and his friends must go on a quest to find Eros, so that he can undo the spells. But why is he doing it? And will Percy be too late?
1. Chapter 1  The Arrows of Love

Chapter One – The Arrows of Love

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Annabeth.

Katie Gardner was running after Travis Stoll, shrieking, "I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

"I don't know, Seaweed Brain. Loads of campers have been acting like that. I think it must be Eros shooting love arrows at them, because they fall in love with the first person they see."

I realized that Annabeth was right. Everywhere I looked campers had expressions of adoration on their faces,

One girl was lying alone on the ground. I recognized her. It was Delilah, a daughter of Hecate.

"Delilah? Are you all right?" I walked over to her.

Delilah's eyes opened. To start with, she looked confused. Suddenly her expression changed. She smiled at me, and the smile grew into a look of desire.

"Oh, Percy, I knew you'd save me. You're my hero!"

Uh-oh, I thought, as Delilah tried to kiss my cheek. I backed away.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth muttered. "She's been shot, and now she's infatuated with you."

"It's not my fault. I can't help it that I'm so amazingly handsome!" I joked.

Annabeth whacked me on the back playfully.

I heard footsteps.

I turned around. "Thalia!" I exclaimed. She and the other Hunters of Artemis were standing by the cabins. "Why are you here?"

"We were in the area and decided to stop by to thrash you at Capture the Flag again." Thalia laughed.

"I'm sure that the campers will beat you one day," Chiron had appeared, with Rachel Dare.

Chiron looked around. "What's going on?" he asked, catching sight of Katie, who was trying to snuggle up to Travis.

"I think that some of the campers have been hit with Eros' love arrows," Annabeth told Chiron.

"Oh, dear," Chiron sighed. "We must stop this before it gets even worse. We must consult the Oracle."

We all turned to Rachel. For a second, she looked perfectly normal, then her eyes began to glow ominously, and she rasped:

"The children of the Big Three shall go on the quest,

Distractions shall keep them from doing their best,

They must journey to the place of the King's birth,

And prove to Olympus their strength and worth.

A gift shall keep them on the Love God's trail,

But will they succeed or will they fail?"

There was a deadly silence in which Rachel returned to her normal self.

"The prophecy said that the children of the Big Three must go on this quest. I assume it means Percy, Thalia and Nico," Chiron declared.

"But, I wanted to go!" Annabeth protested.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you are not a child of one of the Big Three, and in any case, only three people can go on a quest," Chiron told her. Annabeth looked disappointed.

How are we supposed to know which King it's talking about? There are thousands of Kings!" I asked.

"Honestly, Percy. You're so dumb. I can see why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain," Thalia said. "It means Zeus, King of Mount Olympus."

"Shut it, Pinecone Face."

Thalia was about to reply when Chiron spoke.

"You must go to Zeus's birthplace, Mount Ida. You must find Eros and get him to reverse the spells."

_**Author's Note**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. If I don't get reviews then I won't post anymore! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2  Thalia and I Duel

Chapter Two – Thalia and I Duel

"So, we can fly to Mount Ida on Pegasus."

"NO WAY," Thalia argued. "I'm not doing that. You know how afraid of heights I am."

Thalia, Nico and I were sitting by the creek, talking about the quest. I'd already recited the prophecy to Nico.

"But, Zeus will protect you. Nothing's going to happen." I told Thalia.

"No."

"But, it will be easier to track Eros if we go in the skies, because Eros can fly," I argued.

"Leave me alone."

"Stop being selfish!" I yelled.

Thalia face was red with fury. She tapped her silver chain bracelet. Immediately, it expanded into the huge shield, Aegis. I couldn't help but step back a few paces.

"We are NOT flying." Thalia shouted. Lightning crackled in the sky, and rebounded of Aegis, hitting me in the stomach. I flew backwards and cracked my head on a rock.

Furiously, I stood up. I summoned all the water from the creek, and then threw it at Thalia. It soaked her from head to foot.

Thalia marched forward. She was about to attack again, but Nico stepped in between us. "Guys, cool it. The camp's counting on us."

I took a step back, and so did Thalia. We put our weapons away.

Nico reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. "Let's flip for it. The winner decides the transport we use."

"Heads," Thalia decided, at the same time as I said, "Tails."

Nico flipped the coin. It landed on tails.

"I win. We fly,"

Thalia reluctantly agreed. "Fine. Let's go pack our bags, and we'll meet at the stables in five minutes."

I walked back to my cabin. Picking up a rucksack, I crammed it with clothes. After thinking about it, I added some drachmas, and a few packets of Greek Fire to my bag. I also added the invisibility cap that Annabeth had given me for picking her in the Golden Apple Contest*.

I slung the bag over my shoulder, then headed to the stables.

Thalia and Nico were there waiting for me. They were already sitting on Pegasus. Thalia looked absolutely terrified. I climbed onto Blackjack.

"Three, two, one," I said, and we flew up into the sky.

We'd been travelling for a few hours. Thalia was in front of me, and Nico was in front of her.

I'd almost drifted off, when I heard Thalia and Nico screaming.

_**A/N:**_

_**I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review and tell me what you think! The more you review, the quicker you'll find out why Thalia and Nico are screaming.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved already ;)**_

* = _**This happened in my other story PERCY JACKSON AND THE GOLDEN APPLE. It may be a good idea to read that story as well, as the two are related to each other. PERCY JACKSON AND THE GOLDEN APPLE is set before this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3  Attack of the ManEaters

Chapter Three - Attack of the Man-Eating Birds

I jerked awake.

Heading towards us was a massive pack of birds. They had bronze beaks and metallic feathers. They were flying at around two hundred miles an hour. Any second, they would reach us.

I'd seen them before. They had once attacked the Camp, when Annabeth and I were doing a chariot race.

"WHAT ARE THEY?" Nico shrieked.

"They're Stymphilian Birds." Thalia told him. Her face was white with fear. "They are man-eating beasts, with metal feathers that they can launch at people. It was one of Hercules' tasks to get rid of them."

The Pegasi were also terrified. Blackjack was wobbling from side to side. "It's okay." I tried to comfort him. "We'll be okay." I wished I believed what I was saying.

The birds had reached us now. I could see my reflection in their beady black eyes.

I drew out the gold pen, and clicked it so it became Riptide. Thalia tapped her silver bracelet, and it changed into Aegis.

"What are we going to do?" shouted Nico.

I didn't have time to answer him.

The monstrous birds flew in between us, blocking our views of each other. There must have been about fifty of them.

Several of them flew at me. I slashed through the air with Riptide, but they were much to fast. They fluttered around Blackjack and I in a circle.

Suddenly, one of the birds began to malt. Its feathers shot threw the air like knives, and embedded themselves in Blackjack's side. Another bird dug its beak into his face. The horse shrieked and bucked. I had to grab hold of his mane to keep from falling off.

I yanked the feathers out of Blackjack, and chucked them away. I could hear the blood from the wound dripping down his side.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"HOW DID HERCULES GET RID OF THEM?" I shouted to Thalia. We couldn't hear, but we could see each other.

"HE SHOT A FEW WITH ARROWS, AND THE REST FLEW AWAY IN FEAR," Thalia told me.

I didn't have any arrows on me, and neither did Nico. But, Thalia must have some, as she was a Hunter.

"Thalia do you have arrows on you?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll try to shoot them."

I could hear Thalia pulling out her bow and arrow from her bag. "One, two, three."

I leaned forward, trying to look through gaps in the birds. I could just about make out Thalia. She shot an arrow at one of the birds. It screeched in pain and fell through the skies.

Thalia kept shooting arrows, as Nico and I smashed the birds with the butts of our swords.

A few minutes later, I could see a dramatic improvement. Only twenty birds remained.

Thalia looked at the biggest one. "That must be the leader. If we shoot that one, the others will flee."

I figured Thalia knew what she was talking about, as she hunted everyday.

Thalia aimed her arrow at the huge bird. She pulled her arm as far back as it would go and shot.

The arrow hit the bird right in the stomach. It fell into my lap. "Yuck," I muttered.

I was about to chuck the bird away, when Thalia said,

"Stop. You never know when we might need something like that."

I put the bird's body into my rucksack, instead.

Thalia had been right. The birds took one more look at our weapons, and then flew away.

"Phew," Nico said. "It's all over."

He was wrong about that. The Pegasi were scared stiff. They began to wobble and shake.

"Calm down, Blackjack!" I shouted, but it was no use.

The three Pegasi lost control. They tumbled out of the sky, taking us with them.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**HAPPY EASTER!**_


	4. Chapter 4  We CrashLand in Norfolk

Chapter Four – We Crash-Land in Norfolk

I landed on the ground with a thud.

I groaned. My body was sore from the impact of the fall.

Looking around, I saw that we had landed in a field. To our left was a road.

I hadn't been hurt by the birds, because I had bathed in the River Styx, and none of them had got me in my back. The others had been hurt though. Blackjack and the two other Pegasi were in a crumpled heap. Thalia was lying beside them. Her clothes were torn and there were deep cuts in her legs. Nico was next to Thalia. He had a big slash on his right cheekbone.

"Thalia, Nico! Wake up!" I whispered.

Slowly, they both got up. I could see them wincing when they moved.

"Where are we?" Nico asked.

"Norfolk," I replied. I'd caught sight of a sign post advertising Norfolk University.

"Mount Ida is in Atlanta, so we aren't too far off," Thalia informed us.

I looked at their scratches. "How badly are you guys hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Same," Thalia told me. "I've got some Ambrosia in my bag."

Thalia pulled a few vials from her bag and handed them out.

I didn't need any Ambrosia. I looked at Blackjack. His flank was covered in blood from the bird attack. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes. I walked over to the Pegasus, and fed him some Ambrosia. He opened his eyes, and began to get up.

I fed gave Ambrosia to the other Pegasi - Porkpie and Guido. They got up too, and stretched their legs.

I turned to Thalia and Nico. "We should let the Pegasi go back to camp to get healed."

"Yes," Thalia agreed.

"Go back to camp," I told the horses. They opened their wings and flew away.

I gave the vial back to Thalia and was about to ask what we were going to do next, when it began rain heavily. Within seconds all three of us were soaked.

"LET'S GO AND FIND SOME SHELTER!" Thalia had to shout to be louder than the thundering rain.

We ran out of the field and down the road.

There were no bus stops or houses that we could hide in. The only building for miles was tall and grey. It was labelled 'The Insect Sanctuary'.

Thalia ran up to the door.

"I don't think we should go in there," I objected. I remembered the Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, and The Lotus Casino, where what we had thought were ordinary buildings turned out to house monsters.

"Oh, come on, Percy. What's the worst that's going to happen?"

Nico joined Thalia. Reluctantly, I followed.

Thalia knocked on the door. A beautiful young lady opened it. She had long black hair and golden eyes.

"Oh," she gasped. "You must be freezing my dears. Come in, away from the cold!"

As we stepped in, Thalia flashed me a look that said, _See? It's just a kind lady. What's the worst that can happen?_

Unfortunately, we were about to find out exactly what the worst that could happen was.

_**Author note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5  The Insect Sanctuary

Chapter Five – The Insect Sanctuary

The woman led us into a vast room. It was filled with glass containers. In the containers were insects.

"What are your names, dears?" she asked.

"I'm Thalia, and this is Nico and Percy."

I thought I saw a strange glint in the woman's eyes when Thalia said our names, like she recognised them, but it must just have been a trick of the lights.

"Feel free to look around," the woman offered.

I'd never seen such peculiar creatures. There was a giant wasp, and a huge black fly. But my favourite by far had to be the flying scorpion.

"Where did you get such strange insects?" I asked.

"They are from abroad, that is why they are unfamiliar to you," The woman told me.

Nico was wandering around with a look of pure boredom on his face, but Thalia seemed deeply intrigued. I supposed that wasn't surprising since she was a Hunter. They were into nature.

"When did you first become interested in insects?" Thalia questioned.

The woman thought for a while before replying. "Years ago, I found a box. It was full of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen, and I fell in love with them. That is why I started this sanctuary – so people like you could appreciate their beauty, too."

"That's so sweet!" Thalia said, but I wasn't listening anymore. I'd heard that story before – someone opening a box filled with insects…but I couldn't think where I'd heard it…

Suddenly, I remembered. "You're Pandora!" I gasped.

Pandora clapped. "Yes, I am Pandora. Well done, clever demi-god."

"Let's go," I said.

Nico, Thalia, and I were almost at the door when Pandora began to cry.

"This is the reaction I have from everybody. My husband and his brother Prometheus hate me for opening the box. The Gods have rejected me. I am forced to live an eternity of misery for something that wasn't my fault. Could you have resisted opening the box?"

"Probably not," Thalia agreed.

"See? It's not my fault," Pandora said.

"Well, it _is,_" I argued. "Nobody made you open it. You should have obeyed orders."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Pandora yelled. "I'VE GIVEN YOU WARMTH AND HOSPITALITY, AND YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME!"

Pandora was so angry that her face went hot and red and the tears evaporated.

We watched in terror as she reached into a cupboard and pulled out a big jar.

"I was forced to roam the Earth for centuries, trying to capture the terrible things I had let loose. But, by the time I found them, they had already mated, and I could only get a few of them. The others are still floating around."

Pandora took off the lid, unleashing the full contents of the jar on us.

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**__** The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll write!**_

_**Thank you to jahfreenalam, PercabethEternalLove, SaraHunterOfArtemis, 1**__**st**__** Hunter of Artemis, and for reviewing!**_


	6. Chapter 6  Pandora's Box

Chapter 6 – Pandora's Box

Out of the box flew terrible creatures. They were each around the size of my hand.

I looked around for Pandora, but she had vanished. Nico, Thalia and I were left alone with the flies.

"I am Sickness," One of the flies leered. "I am diseases like cancer and cholera."

"I am Old Age," another sneered.

"I am Poverty," a huge beetle told us.

A giant green wasp came towards me and whispered in my ear. "I am Jealousy."

"I am Hatred." One of the creatures buzzed around Nico.

It was very strange. When Old Age was near me, my skin began to wrinkle. When Sickness touched me, I felt ill. And when Hatred flew up to me, I felt a strong surge of dislike for Nico.

"What can we do?" I asked. More creatures were coming out of the jar, whispering evilly.

A huge black scorpion appeared. "I AM DEATH," he cackled, heading towards Thalia.

I stepped closer to her. I knew what would happen if Death came near. With Sickness, we had felt very ill, and when Jealousy was near, we felt jealous. If Death touched Thalia she would die. Although Thalia was a Hunter of Artemis, she could still be killed like Bianca was.

"I killed your mother," Death whispered, as he stalked closer to Thalia.

Thalia went white, as if she was reliving a memory. All the while, Death moved closer. The other creatures hovered behind Death, laughing meanly.

Death was two centimetres away from Thalia now.

"DO SOMETHING!" I yelled at Nico. He was a son of Hades – surely he could do something.

But Nico didn't move. He stared at Thalia, his face as white as snow. He seemed paralysed with shock and fear.

I didn't know what to do. These insects would be too fast for me to fight them with Riptide.

Suddenly, I remembered that I had some Greek Fire in my bag. I hurried over to the corner of the room, and dug it out.

While the insects we focused on Thalia, I opened the packet and chucked the Greek fire at Death.

I grabbed hold of Nico and Thalia and dragged them down to the floor with me as the fire exploded.

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted! I really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7  We Reach Mount Ida

Chapter 7 – We Reach Mount Ida

I looked up a few minutes later.

Green smoke floated around the room, but as far as I could see, all the insects had vanished.

I got up, and so did Thalia and Nico.

"Percy, you idiot! You wrenched my arm when you pulled me down!" Thalia complained.

I filled with anger. "Is that all you have to say Thalia? I save your life in case you didn't notice!"

I expected Thalia to calm down and say thank you, but she didn't. "If you hadn't been rude to Pandora then I wouldn't have needing saving!"

I marched up to Thalia. "What, so it's my fault? You were the one that was so keen to go in."

I shoved Thalia as hard as I could. She cracked her head on the wall.

"I HATE YOU, SEAWEED BRAIN!" Thalia yelled. She was about to kick out at me, when Nico said,

"Stop arguing. We need to get out of here before Pandora comes back."

Ha. That shut Thalia up.

Nico hurried out of the door, and Thalia and I followed.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked when we got outside. "We've got no means of transport to get to Mount Ida."

"Yes we have," Nico replied. "I can shadow-travel us there."

I'd forgotten that Nico could do that. "Why couldn't you do that all along?"

"I have to have enough power, and I didn't before. I do now."

Nico grabbed hold of my hand and Thalia's and then everything went black.

A few seconds later the three of us were standing on a snowy mountain.

It was freezing. I only had jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on.

Thalia and Nico were also shivering.

"Let's get going," Nico said. "If we walk fast, we'll reach the top of the mountain before sunset. And, we'll warm up if we move about."

Nico, Thalia and I trudged up the mountain. I chatted to Nico, but never to Thalia. She kept flashing me angry glances.

A little while later, I glanced behind to check that I hadn't left anything behind. What I saw made me freeze in terror.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted already!**


	8. Chapter 8  The Cretan Bull

Chapter 8 – The Cretan Bull

A huge white bull was rampaging up the mountain towards us.

I yelled to Thalia and Nico, and they turned around and saw it too.

"What is it?" Nico shrieked.

"It's the Cretan Bull," Thalia informed us. "It's one of the deadliest monsters ever. It can breath fire, and it destroys everything that gets in its path. One of Hercules' tasks was to capture it. Hercules succeeded and brought it back to King Eurystheus. However, the King lost it and it has wondered around for centuries destroying villagers and killing people."

_Great, _I thought. We had no chance against it.

I could see how powerful the bull was as it charged up the mountain side. It's hind legs were full of large muscles, and it's horns were sharp and deadly.

But that wasn't what filled my heart with fear.

The beast had its head down and its horns were aimed straight at my Achilles' spot. I would be killed in an instant.

I couldn't outrun it. I couldn't fight it. What could I do?

As I thought, the bull got closer, hunting me like a lioness stalks her prey.

I opened my bag and rummaged through it, looking for something, _anything, _that could help me. And then I saw it.

The carcass of one of the Stymphilian birds was lying in my bag, from when Thalia had told me to keep it in there.

It was perfect. If threw the carcass to the bottom of the Mountain then the bull would chase after that instead of us.

There was only one problem. I didn't have the strength to throw that far.

Then, I had it. _I _might not be able to throw that far, but three children of the Big Three could.

I told my plan to the others. They consented to helping me.

I picked up the bird's body. I pulled my arm back, ready to throw. Thalia and Nico stepped forward, and put there hands on my elbow.

"One….Two…..Three!" I shouted. Thalia and Nico pushed on my arm. Our combined strength threw the bird right to the bottom of Mount Ida.

The bull watched the bird's body soar over it's head, with some confusion at first. Then, the bull turned around and raced down the Mountain.

"Well done, Percy!" Nico congratulated me. "That was really clever!"

Thalia didn't say anything, but I knew that she was secretly impressed,

I looked into the sky. The sun was almost setting. "C'mon guys!" I said.

We hurried up the Mountain.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9  My Amazing Plan

Chapter 9 – My Amazing Plan

It was getting dark when we reached the top of Mount Ida.

"My father was born in a cave," Thalia told us. "Eros must be residing there."

Thalia led us along a path. Finally, we came to a cave.

"So, what's next?" Nico asked. "We can't just walk in and ask him to undo his spells. He'll never do it."

Nico had a point.

"Did the prophecy say anything?" Thalia quizzed.

Nico recited the prophecy.

""The children of the Big Three shall go on the quest,

Distractions shall keep them from doing their best,

They must journey to the place of the King's birth,

And prove to Olympus their strength and worth.

A gift shall keep them on the Love God's trail,

But will they succeed or will they fail?"

"Well," I said. "We've reached Zeus' birth place, and the distractions have been Thalia and I fighting all the time."

Thalia scowled at me.

"So," I continued, ignoring Thalia. "We need to figure out this 'gift' thing."

It was quiet while the three of us thought about what the gift could be. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed. "In the Trojan war, to get inside the Trojan walls, the Greeks made a horse. They pretended that it was a gift and hid in it. The Trojans let the horse into their walls, and the Greeks were able to attack. We should do the same! We should make a giant heart, and hide in it. We can write a note to Eros saying that it is a gift to him. He'll bring it into the cave, and then we can jump out and corner him! He'll have to tell us how to reverse the love magic!"

"That's brilliant!" Nico shouted. "Let's get started right away!"

There were many trees on the mountain. I hacked them down with Riptide, and sliced them into pieces. Thalia and Nico stuck the pieces together using some honey they'd found in a nearby bee's nest.

Within an hour, the heart was finished. I scribbled a note and attached it to the top. It said,

_Dear Eros,_

_Thank you so much for making Delilah fall in love with me! She's a really great girl and we'll be the perfect couple! Here is a gift to show my gratitude!_

_Percy Jackson._

Then, the three of us climbed inside and lay in wait for Eros.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10  The Love God

Chapter 10 – The Love God

"I can't feel my legs!"

"Shut up, Thalia."

"Watch it, Seaweed Brain. You don't want to see me angry."

"Ha! You get angry all the time and it isn't even scary!"

"BE QUIET, IDIOTS! HE'S COMING!"

We all went silent. I was petrified. I couldn't breath. Even the tiniest of noises would ruin our plan.

Leaning forward as quietly as possible, I peeked through a crack in the side of the wooden heart. I heard the clatter of footsteps, and then I saw Eros.

I was expecting him to be tall and mean looking, like Ares, with a massive sneer on his face, but he didn't look at all like that. Eros was around six years old and very small. He had innocent looking blue eyes, and his curly blonde hair bounced as he skipped down the path towards the cave.

When I looked at the little Love God, I felt…. almost mean for doing this to him. But I shook the feeling away. Thalia would accuse me of being a softy, and I wasn't having that. I needed to do the job.

Eros, laughing merrily, was about to enter the cave, when he caught sight of the wooden heart. He hurried over, and ripped off the note. He read it, grinning at the compliments, and then slowly dragged the huge heart into the cave.

When the heart was inside, Eros moved over to a small table and propped the card up on it.

As soon as his back was turned, Thalia, Nico and I climbed out of our hiding place. Nico blocked the exit to the cave, and I stood in the middle ready to talk to Eros. Thalia walked quietly over to the Love God, and then grabbed hold of him.

"AAAARH! LET ME GO!" Eros shrieked.

"There's no one around who can hear you," Thalia taunted.

Eros continued to cry out.

"We'll let you go….if you stop causing chaos at Camp Half-Blood and you give us an antidote to your love arrows," I bargained.

Eros turned his head and scowled at me. "I can't do that."

"Then we can't let you go."

Thalia squeezed Eros harder. He turned blue in the face..

"All right! I'll do it!" Eros agreed. "I'll stop shooting my arrows at the camp, and I'll give you the antidote when you let me go!"

"No." I shook my head. "Tell us where the antidote is, and then we'll let you go."

Eros's clear blue eyes flashed defiantly. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Fine. It's over there."

Eros pointed to a small cranny. I walked over to it. Reaching my hand in, I pulled out a small purple vial.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Yes," Eros replied. I slipped the vial into my pocket.

"Now you have to let me go," Eros replied.

"I have one more question before you can do that. Why did you shoot the arrows in the first place?"

"That wasn't in the deal. I can't tell you," Eros objected.

Thalia dug her sharp nails into Eros's flesh. He screamed in agony. "Fine! It was my mother, Aphrodite. She was angry at you for not picking Drew in The Golden Apple Contest. She wanted revenge, and so asked me to cause chaos at the camp. When she found out that you were on a quest she sent monsters after you like the Cretan Bull."

For a moment, I stood in shock. Then I signalled to Thalia for her to let Eros go. "Thank you," I told him.

"Give the antidote to all the people that I have shot. Within an hour they should be back to normal," Eros replied. "And….don't tell my mother I helped you."

Thalia, Nico and I hurried out of the cave, before Eros could change his mind.

Nico shadow-travelled us back to Camp. We gave the antidote to Chiron, and he handed it out.

It was a huge relief to see Delilah playing with her friends instead of snuggling up to me!

That evening, we played Capture the Flag against the Hunters. Annabeth and I designed another Trojan Horse, and put it by the Hunters' flag. The Hunter who was supposed to be guarding it was so distracted by reading the note that we were able to climb straight out and get the flag.

And guess what? We won! For the first time ever! You should have seen Thalia's face!

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review! Thank you to everyone who has faved/reviewed/alerted :)**_

_**Keep a look out for my new story 'The Son of Neptune'. Coming soon!**_


End file.
